A mesh may be used to represent an object in three-dimensional (3D) graphics. The mesh may be a group of faces, edges, and vertices that define the shape of the object. The faces may be of various shapes such as triangles, quadrilaterals, and other types of polygons. A process known as mesh simplification, which may transform the mesh into another mesh with fewer faces, edges, and vertices, may reduce complexity of the mesh. The simpler mesh with fewer faces, edges, and vertices, may be graphically rendered with less computing resources than the more complex mesh.